


Stupid Humans

by Descendants_Eyes



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants_Eyes/pseuds/Descendants_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta tends to an sick Bulma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Humans

It really reminded Vegeta about how frail the human race really was.

He stared down at Bulma as his wife slept. Her face was flushed red with fever and her labored breathing was loud in the room.

Two days before, Bulma had begun to have a running nose. She had dismissed it quickly, claiming that it was just a "cold." However, that theory was proved wrong when Bulma woke up in the middle of the night, ran to the bathroom, and vomited into the toilet. She was so nauseated that she stayed up the rest of the night.

Finally, at ten o'clock in the morning, she managed to fall asleep on the couch.

Even though she wasn't physically weakened, he made to sure to be as careful as possible as he moved her to the bed.

He remembered her once talking about how when someone had a fever to wrap them up, even though they felt hot to the touch, as their over heated skin caused the air to feel cold. So, he pulled out two spare blankets out of a cabinet and wrapped her in them as well.

Worriedly, and somewhat curiously, he reached out to feel her forehead with the back of his hand.

He nearly jumped as he felt her skin burn as though on fire. Yet again, he remembered something about putting a wet cloth over the person's forehead if the fever what severe enough.

He had no idea whether her fever was severe or not, but he went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth anyway.

He placed the cloth over her forehead and watched as a drop slide down her face, and how she shivered front the cold.

“Stupid humans,” Vegeta murmured as he took care of his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They belong to Akira Toriyama.


End file.
